Canary in a Coal Mine
by Jenny Grey
Summary: When Karofsky shows up at Dalton Academy, as a new student no less, Kurt reverts to old McKinley High survival tactics. This doesn't bode well with anyone, especially Blaine.
1. I: Heart Attack

Canary in a Coal Mine

Summary: When Karofsky shows up at Dalton Academy, as a new student no less, Kurt reverts to old McKinley High survival tactics. This doesn't bode well with anyone, especially Blaine.

Chapter I: Heart Attack

Blaine was very good with faces, it was a necessary skill at Dalton, so when he saw David Karofsky sitting in the Dean's office his heart skipped a beat. Blaine no longer cared about getting to Spanish as the bell rang, the memory of what Kurt had told him only a month ago began flooding back into his mind:

"_You met him, he's a Neanderthal, and I had tried my best to be brave," Kurt had quietly sobbed on his first night in the dorms, "But things got out of hand, he threatened to __**kill**__ me, Blaine! I couldn't stay! He terrified me!"_

Blaine had never been so furious in his life: sure he had dealt with the occasional teasing back at his old High School, but in comparison to the abuse Kurt had put up with, Liberty High seemed like a dream. Blaine had, had no idea how serious the bullying at McKinley had been when giving Kurt his advice and had regretted it ever since.

The most important thing was to figure out why Karofsky was here, expedite his departure, and make sure Kurt never found out about the whole situation. Blaine gracefully entered the Dean's office greeting Anabelle, the elderly secretary.

"Anabelle, what's up with that kid over there? I don't recognize him." Blaine questioned, making sure to flash his charming smile.

"I'm fairly sure he's a new student," Anabelle replied nonchalantly, shuffling papers, "His father is in with Dean Ford as we speak. Two emergency transfers in such a short time…it's so strange,"

Blaine's mind froze. _Strange, indeed_. He turned to Karofsky and gave him another glance over and his heart began to beat in double time. The former McKinley football player stared blankly at the photographs hung meticulously on the wood paneled wall. Blaine sucked in a deep breath: Kurt needed to know, even if Blaine wanted to shield his newest friend from the news, Kurt had a right to know.

The warbler bolted out of the Dean's office and headed towards the Library. Kurt had a study break now, and usually preferred to get homework done. Blaine burst into the library, which earned him a harsh glare from the librarian. Ignoring the negative waves being shot in his direction Blaine sought Kurt out. It didn't take long to find the normally chatty junior, he was sitting in one of the window nooks reading. Blaine stopped short and took the scene quietly in: Kurt looked so peaceful, with the bright sun reflecting on his perfectly chestnut brown hair…

This certainly wasn't the time to admire the perfection that was Kurt Hummel, Blaine was about to share some terrible news, he needed to put on his game face.

He clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white, and approached Kurt, "Hey there."

Kurt looked up from his book, but despite his smile, the curiosity in his tone prevailed, "Don't you have Spanish now, Blaine?"

Blaine's fingers uncurled, as Kurt's smile broke his heart. How could he possibly break the news to Kurt? Smiling, happy, shining Kurt? How could he possibly be the messenger of some of the worst news imaginable? He didn't think twice about lying, "Mr. Rodriguez is out sick this week, so I have a study break this period too."

Kurt beamed and Blaine's resolve shattered completely. He would tell Kurt eventually, just not right now, Blaine would protect Kurt from the news for just a bit longer…

"So how's your history term paper going?" Kurt questioned and the two friends fell into conversation for the entire study block.

!*!

Warbler practice started normally, Wes calling the meeting to order. Blaine, excited about preparing for Regionals, hadn't even noticed their missing new member.

"Before we start I have some bad news," Wes said, staring at Blaine as he spoke, "Kurt has quit the Warblers, so we'll need to actively seek a new recruit for Regionals or recruit Kurt back in order to have a complete roster."

Wes' glare towards Blaine communicated to the lead singer was excused from practice and as Blaine left the room David calmly chimed in, "Go get em'."

For the second time in a day Blaine's mind was frozen. Where would Kurt be, if not at Warbler practice? He dashed towards the dormitories.

!*!

What Blaine didn't know was that Kurt was face to face with David Karofsky who was moving into a dorm down the hall. The lumbering football player was fully decked in the Dalton Academy uniform, carrying a box of books, and glaring down his former prey.

"Hey Princess, long time no see," Karofsky teased, chuckling as Kurt began to start to take a step back, "What's the matter? Didn't think you'd be seeing me again?"

"T-t-there's a zero tolerance policy for bullying here, you can't get away with what you did in McKinley." Kurt bravely spat, his face pale and his knees shaking.

"Whatever you say Princess," Karofsky laughed, "You are still my punching bag of choice, _fag_."

"HEY!" Kurt could recognize that voice anywhere, it was Blaine, his footsteps pounding towards the run in, "Watch your mouth Karofsky."

Blaine stood in front of Kurt. The senior, who was at least at eye level with the bully, returned a menacing glare, "Get lost."

Karofsky backed off, though he didn't stop chuckling. Kurt took the opportunity to retreat to his room, slamming the door behind him. His roommate, Marshall, jumped in surprise but instantly calmed when he realized it was Kurt. Kurt threw his bookbag onto his bed and flung himself right next to it.

Before Kurt could even begin to think there was a knock at the door, "Kurt?"

Kurt didn't feel like talking to Blaine.

There was a bang at the door, "KURT!"

Kurt didn't move. His roommate raised an eyebrow at Kurt and got up from his desk, opening the door, "Hey Blaine, what's up?"

"Kurt, are you ok?" Blaine called into the room, pushing past Marshall, "Kurt…"

Kurt was trying to stifle his crying, burying his head deeper into his pillow. Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and began to stroke Kurt's hair, he started to whisper reassuring words, "We'll figure this out, I promise, I promise…"

Marshall, noticing the intimate moment developing before his eyes, quietly excused himself from the room.

"I was supposed to be safe from him, I was suppose to be free," Kurt half screamed, half sobbed as he began to sit up, he was gasping for air.

"You'll be safe Kurt," Blaine said wrapping him in a hug, and pressing Kurt's head into his shoulder, "We'll figure this out."

!*!


	2. II: Even the Confident Ramble

Canary in a Coal Mine

Author's Notes: Thanks for all of the reviews, story alerts, and other forms of appreciation! I'm enjoying writing this! Also I got the idea to use Katy Perry's song "Firework" from **giraffedinosaur **who wrote a fun ficlet where Blaine sings the song to Kurt. It's so appropriate; I couldn't pass up the opportunity to use it in a similar fashion.

Chapter II: Even the Confident Ramble

It didn't take long for anyone with half a brain to notice the sudden change in Kurt Hummel come Friday morning. It had only been twenty four hours, but the once outgoing, outspoken, and over the top junior became just another face in the crowd; Kurt didn't participate in French, using his charming accent, or spurt random facts out in history, impressing both his teacher and classmates. He wilted as quickly as he had bloomed. Even though Kurt had only been at Dalton for a short time he had definitely made an impact, an impact that, once gone, left its mark.

Rumors began to swirl like a tornado:

_"I heard Blaine broke his heart and he's just devastated. I mean it makes sense, the way he'd fawn over him..."_

"_He got kicked out of the Warblers because he was passing information back to his old glee club! He's just licking his wounds..."_

_"Apparently his Dad is really sick and taken a turn for the worse, that must be really tough on him."_

Of course none of them were correct, though some had their roots in an inkling of truth. The rumors made it all the more difficult for Kurt to get through the day, the paranoia of running into Karofsky preoccupying all of his thoughts every turn in the hallway. Each period Kurt held his breath, waiting in horror, to see if Karofsky showed up. Luckily he had not seen the lumbering fool. As ninth period rolled around Kurt heaved a sigh; There was no way Karofsky would even qualify to be in BC Calculus, and as a senior class, Blaine would be there. Ninth period would be his sanctuary.

Kurt quickly descended the main stairway, making his way toward the math wing. He let himself smile slightly, the anticipation of sitting in front of Blaine killing the fear of Karofsky's ever looming presence. Kurt knew it was too good to be true, but why couldn't he lavish in...

His eyes widened slightly as he passed through the doorway of A5, there was Karofsky, speaking with Mr. Brand. It **had** been too good to be true. Kurt couldn't move and was only stirred when he heard his name.

The former Warbler turned, it was Blaine, motioning for him to take a seat. It was obvious Blaine could sense the turmoil going through his friend, and when Kurt sat down he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I'm right here, don't worry about Karofsky."

Kurt nodded in response, it was all he could manage to do, he couldn't speak even if he wanted to.

The class started at the sound of the bell and Karofsky took a seat on the other side of the room. The teacher rambled on about something Kurt had already learned back at McKinley and he decided it would be more productive to stare out the window instead.

!*!

Watching Kurt was physically painful, Blaine's stomach felt like it was slowly shrinking, and as he scribbled down notes he realized they didn't make much sense. The senior looked over to see what Karofsky was up to, but the jock seemed immersed in the lesson. This was awful, Karofsky hadn't _done_ anything, so the zero tolerance policy did nothing to help Kurt. As much as Blaine wanted to get Karofsky expelled there was nothing he could do, as long as Karofsky behaved in the presence of the teachers there was nothing to be done.

Kurt's head was resting his in hands and the soprano sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes and attempting to return his mind to the lesson. The bell blared, signaling the end of the day. Blaine literally felt that he was saved by the bell, he rolled his eyes at the joke.

"Come on Kurt," Blaine said, not caring who heard, "I'm taking you to the movies, we need to get off campus."

Blaine took Kurt by the hand, and Kurt's smile returned.

Wrapped in winter coats Kurt and Blaine made their way to the student parking lot. Snow had just begun to fall lightly, which made Kurt's smile just a bit wider. Blaine pulled out his keys and unlocked the doors of his dark blue Honda Civic. Silently he started the car's engine, waiting for it to warm up before leaving the parking lot. Blaine turned on the radio as he pulled out of the lot. Katy Perry began to sing to them:

_**You just got to ignite, the light,  
And let it shine,  
Just own the night,  
Like fourth of July!**_

_**Baby you're a firework,  
Come on show 'em what you're worth,  
Make 'em go O-o-oh,  
As you shoot across the sk-y-y!**_

The two instantly smiled at one another and started to sing along, and the trip to the theater didn't seem quite as long.

!*!

Blaine pulled into a spot far away from the theater, which elicited a complaint from Kurt, "It's freezing outside, can't we park a bit closer? I mean, I can see a spot right by the front door..."

Blaine, hands still gripping the steering wheel, turned to Kurt, "Kurt I need to talk to you..."

"Oh?" Kurt questioned, a different kind of nervousness creeping up his spine.

"You've changed over night," Blaine started, before Kurt could protest Blaine continued, "It's Karofsky's fault. I can tell by the way you flinch when I even say his name you're terrified of him. I've never experienced that kind of fear in my entire life, I've been relatively sheltered and loved."

Blaine's fingers tightened around the steering wheel, the thought of Karofsky terrorizing Kurt boiling his blood, "But, what he is capable to doing to you, without even speaking isn't right, and it's made me realize how much I care about the Kurt I met the day you were spying on us in November. It's not that I don't care about you all the time, I do, I...God I sound like an idiot."

Kurt was rendered speechless, which gave Blaine room to reorganize his thoughts, "I want you to be able to be the happy, bright Kurt Hummel you truly are. I want to make you feel loved and safe, I want you to think of me as someone standing by your side, always. I should've asked you this earlier, I was stalling for no other reason than I was nervous of what your answer would be, but now it seems almost necessary, but I don't want you to think it's only because of this Karofsky situation, I really do like you," Blaine took a deep breath, putting an end to his rambling, "...Kurt, will you go out with me?"

!*!


	3. III: Unmasked

Canary in a Coal Mine

Author Note: I'm really shocked at how many story alerts this story has accumulated 121! I'm honored! The reader encouragement definitely makes working on the next chapter all the easier! Also note that the version of "**Only Girl (In the World)**" is the **Ellie Goulding** cover, check out it. Enjoy!

Chapter III: Unmasked

**Kurt Hummel**is in a relationship with **Blaine Criss**.

**(****Blaine Criss**** and ****14 others**** like this.)**

Dave stared at his iPhone for what seemed like hours. It took all of his might not to crush it in his hand, Hummel was _dating_ someone? That was just wrong, it was _unnatural_...

Then why was he so _**jealous**_?

Sitting in his new dorm room Karofsky didn't know what to do with himself, Dalton was nothing like McKinley: everyone dressed the same, there didn't seem to be any social hierarchy except for those _damn Warblers, _and no one seemed to be all that interested in...

"Hey Dave," Karofsky was shaken out of his stupor when his roommate asked, "Want to play some flag football with some guys out on the quad?"

Dave nodded enthusiastically. Sports made sense to him. There was a clear winner and a clear loser, you knew who was on your team and who wasn't, and you knew exactly what you were supposed to be doing at any given moment. There were rules you had to follow, and if you broke them you got in trouble. Sports were nothing like reality though, David Karofsky of all people know that. Reality's rules weren't solid, changed all the time, and didn't apply to everyone universally.

Dave mentally scoffed at himself, when did he start giving a shit about the philosophy of sports? When did he start caring about shit _period_? Grabbing his Letterman Jacket Karofsky bolted out of the door, following some guys he considered decent to the snow covered quad. Even if he didn't want to be here, Dalton was...tolerable, at least some of the guys liked sports...

He'd deal with this whole jealous thing later...

!*!

The Sunday Warbler practice brought about Kurt's return to the group. The group cheered, and a flurry of chatter directed itself towards Kurt. Before Kurt could even take a breath to respond, Wes was banging the gavel to silence the group.

"While I know that everyone is excited to see Kurt return, the rules are the rules, Kurt you need to audition for us again."

"Oh come on guys," Blaine protested, "Give the kid a break,"

"Tut, tut Blaine. Just because he's your boyfriend doesn't make him exempt from the rules," David replied, a smirk on his lips, "It doesn't need to be anything big Kurt, we just want to make sure you haven't lost your voice or something crazy like that,"

Kurt grinned happily, he had suspected that this would happen. Five of the orchestra boys made their way into the meeting and set up in the corner of the room, the acoustic guitarist being Kurt's roommate, Marshall, who gave the Warbler a thumbs up when he was ready.

"You knew this was coming didn't you," Blaine said, chuckling happily as he sat down with the rest of the group.

"I was hoping this would happen," Kurt replied, "Hopefully this solo will be a bit more...appropriate than my last audition."

Marshall began to play a soft melody and soon after Kurt's voice broke through the instrumental...

_**Want you to love me,**_

_**like I'm a hot guy.**_

_**Keep thinking of me, **_

_**doing what you like.**_

_**So boy forget about the world **_

_**'cuz it's gonna be you and me tonight.**_

_**I want to make your bed for ya,**_

_**and imma make you swallow your pride.**_

_**Ohh -**_

Kurt made sure to smile at Blaine, as he waited to start the next line.

_**Want you to make me feel,**_

_**like I'm the only girl in the world,**_

_**like I'm the only one that you'll ever love,**_

_**like I'm the only one who knows your heart,**_

_**Only girl in the world...**_

_**Like I'm the only one that's in command**_

_**Cuz I'm the only one who understands,**_

_**how to make you feel like a man**_.

_**Ohh -**_

Kurt's voice captivated his fellow Warblers, who were blown away by Kurt's adaptation of the popular Rihanna song: it made the raunchy single..._romantic_. Kurt toned down his theatrics and was able to pull off the solo perfectly, as he hit the last note the Warblers broke out into applause.

"Damn Kurt," Elliot, another soprano questioned, "Did you compose that yourself? The changes in the lyrics were great!"

Kurt motioned to the orchestra boys, "I did get some help from Marshall writing the different parts, but it was really a great pet project for me. It really managed to get my mind off of things lately..."

"Speaking of your mind lately," David questioned, making his way through the Warbler crowd, "What made you quit in the first place?"

Kurt sighed, "I guess you guys have a right to know..."

"Know what?" Wes asked, sitting on the arm of one of the couches, "What affects one of us, effects all of us,"

"Dave Karofsky, the _new_ new kid, went to my old High School," Kurt started. The Warbler inner circle listening intently, "He terrorized me constantly, and was...he was the reason I transferred to Dalton in the first place."

"Karofsky?" David questioned, "He's really chill, I can't imagine..."

Blaine cut in, "No David, he's not chill."

Blaine pulled out his smartphone, and started rapidly tapping away, bringing up something Kurt wished he would never have to see again: Jacob Ben Israel's gossip blog. The boys looked on as a youTube video played,

"Look, I'm sorry, I won't write about you anymore, but I can't deny my love of Rachel Berry. I needed to join Glee, I needed to be closer to her," The video echoed loudly, and Kurt bit his tongue, knowing exactly which video this was.

The noise of Jacob getting thrown into a dumpster caused Kurt to walk away, the video continued and Karofsky's voice could be heard, "And you tell that fuckin' fag Hummel he can expect a lot worse from us, you dumb Jew."

The video ended and no one spoke.

"That's not the worst of it either," Blaine continued, clearly fuming, "Karofsky made it his personal mission to harass Kurt because he was gay and would torture anyone who didn't fit into his cookie cutter definition of normal."

"I'm sorry Kurt, I had no idea," David apologized, "He seemed like a regular guy when we were playing football the other day..."

Kurt shook his head, "You couldn't have known, but Karofsky legitimately frightens me...I'm afraid he'll..."

"You don't have to explain," Wes smiled, trying to comfort his friend, "We understand."

Kurt felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, with his closest friends aware of his situation he felt, for the first time in weeks, safe. It was all thanks to his _boyfriend_. Just the sound of the word in Kurt's head was enough to send him to the moon and back.

!*!

The Warbler meeting dispersed and David headed towards the library. He had an economics paper due and if he put it off any longer he'd be writing it in Physics the next day. As he walked towards the large double doors he noticed Karofsky walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey," Karofsky greeted, "Do you know when the next game is?"

David gave him a bitter look, "Even if I didn't I wouldn't tell you, I know how you treated Kurt and his friends back at McKinley and let's just say I think you're the worst kind of person."

David didn't hang out to get a response from Karofsky and entered the library. What the senior didn't stay around to see was the fury erupting from Karofsky's face.

!*!


End file.
